TECHNICAL FIELD
This invention relates to a pedal for bicycles and exercise equipment which provides pivoting about multiple axis within the pedal's frame. Specicifcally, the pedal allows pivoting on 1) a lateral axis which runs through the middle of the pedal shaft, 2) a longitudinal or heel-to-toe axis which permits inversion and eversion, and 3) a vertical axis which allows toe-in and toe-out motion. The shown pedal gives a cyclist's foot the ability to simultaneously position on these mentioned axis. The pedal permits a predetermined range and resistance of motion on the heel-to-toe axis and the vertical axis by the location of pivot stops and the placement of cushioning pads inside the pedal frame. Pedal conformity with the users body is a function of the chosen density of cushion pads and offseting pressures to the foot from opposing sides of the mentioned axis. The pedal can be used with bicycles and exercise equipment to provide improved foot positioning, more natural and effecient motion, and better distribution of pressure across the foot than a conventional pedal.